Everything Is Normal, Everything Is Fine
by teenagemogar
Summary: A fic with beat-up characters and a lovely lass named Jessica. Companion art piece is of the aforementioned lovely lass. Set during Marble Hornets entry #87. Written for celestialavian during the THACMas Secret Santa 2014 event.


author's note: there is an accompanying art piece that can be viewed on my deviantart. i recommend listening to the song "Jessica (Marble Hornets Score)" as you read this fic.

* * *

alright, this is celestialavian's secret santa gift! they wanted something with jessica (and maybe something with beat-up characters), so i drew them a little something and wrote them a little something too!

enjoy!

* * *

A car pulled over at a non-descript location, brakes squealing faintly as it slowed to a stop. The driver paused, head bowed slightly as if in prayer or remembrance. He sat there for a short while, then exited his car. A young woman was exiting one of the nearby buildings when she saw him, turning and walking towards him with a smile.

"Hi Tim!" she chirped, greeting him with a hug.

"Jessica, hi. How have you been lately?" Tim returned the hug and smiled, though in truth, he was nervous that something would go wrong, that that thing would show up and everything would go to shit.

"I've been pretty great! I think the medication is working, I haven't been seeing things or getting sick as often! So, how are you?"

"I've been…" How was Tim supposed to answer that? He hadn't really had any problems, but he hadn't had any notable good things happen. Well, besides the whole 'stabbing Kralie in the throat with a knife' thing. "I've been okay." That seemed like a good answer.

"That's good to hear! Hey, have you heard from Jay recently? I haven't seen him in a while. Come to think of it, I… I don't really remember anything from the past few months. Has he been okay?"

"Jay?" Oh. He had expected her to ask about him, but it didn't make coming up with an explanation any less hard. What could he say that seemed believable?

Memories flashed through his mind, ones of being in the woods, Jessica was there too. So was Hoody, and Alex. He must have been acting as his masked man persona. They'd come from the hotel. Alex had pulled a gun on her, but Jessica had kneed him in the groin and taken his gun. Hoody had run past them, tackling Alex and punching him once, twice. He could see a small trickle of blood running from Alex's nose, and his face and throat were covered in bruises. Jessica had run off by now, and Tim moved off in search of her. He swore he could hear her voice, calling out to someone. That couldn't be right though, the only people here were the four of them. Unless… Oh shit.

By the time Tim had reached the place where she had been, Jessica was gone. She'd been right there laying on the ground a moment ago, but not any more. He was too late. Tim pulled the mask off of his face, and turned around to face the camera that had been dropped on the ground.

Bits of his time at Benedict Hall ran through his mind as well, and he was snapped out of his thoughts by Jessica worriedly shaking him by his shoulder.

"Are you okay Tim?" Her smile had fallen, replaced by concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Jay's… Jay moved away a month or so ago. He said he'd call you once he'd found a place and got a job. He's doing fine."

"Oh, alright then. I'm glad to hear that he's doing okay." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he also said that-" Tim's sentence was abruptly cut off when he began to cough violently. He'd taken his meds, but they weren't working.

"Tim? You alright?"

"I'm fi-" He collapsed to the ground, coughing still. He tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't seem to stop. He could barely hear Jessica.

"Tim?! I'm going to call for help. You're not okay. 911? Yes, I'm at the corner o-" Jessica's sentence stopped short, her eyes growing wide. "Tim! What are you doi-"

/

Tim stared straight ahead, concentrating on the road in front of him. The camera, Jay's camera, sat on the passenger side, still recording everything. He turned it around to face the windshield as he prepared to make a turn. Jessica was safe now.

Everything was fine.


End file.
